


Beneath These Grey Clouds

by littlehuntress



Series: Lab Coats & Scrubs [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Close but Far, Doctor!Arthur, Love is in the Rain, M/M, Nervousness, Pining, Propositions, Slow Burn, nurse!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two things Merlin didn't see coming: rain and Arthur's offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath These Grey Clouds

Cold droplets fall from the greying sky, clouds heavy and almost black promising more to come. The murmur of the wind and the pitter-patter of the rain against concrete and windows taking over the atmosphere. 

Merlin sighs, shoulders hunched. He's still standing by the front doors of the hospital hiding from the rain, satchel hanging from his shoulder. He had been ecstatic because for the first time in weeks he finished his shift early, already dreaming of his bed and warm homemade food. Except it started to rain with no previous warning. He has to walk three blocks before he can catch the bus and go home, and his converse are already soaked, cold spreading through his body causing him to shiver. 

He jumps from feet to feet, pulling his jacket closer to his body, thinking of a way to reach the bus stop without getting too wet. Any other day he wouldn't care, he'd walk underneath the rain, but he can't risk getting sick. Not when there's a lot of work to be done.

A splashing sound behind him stops his rumination. Arthur's boots falling in puddles as he reaches him. Merlin stands up straighter. 

"Still here, Merlin?" 

He wants to say something, something life changing, but instead he ends up pointing to the street, miserably wet. Arthur nods. Silence falls upon them, rain the only sound drifting around. 

"Want to share?" Arthur asks after what seems like forever to Merlin. 

Merlin nods numbly, as Arthur opens the umbrella he'd been holding. 

"Thank you," Merlin says. 

They make their way across the parking lot, Merlin very aware of how close they're walking, he can even feel the warmth radiating from Arthur's body. Arthur and Merlin stand staring at each other once they've reached Arthur's car, keys now dangling from his fingers. 

"Well, I suppose that I--" Merlin begins, but is interrupted by Arthur. 

"Merlin, do you want a ride home?" 

Merlin stops, does a double take and yes, Arthur did just offer to take him home. 

"I--sure--yeah." 

"Get in then." 

Merlin follows Arthur inside. He didn't see this turn of events coming, but they're definitely welcome. Now he isn't sure if this will be the shortest or the longest car ride of his life.


End file.
